Harry Potter And The Goddess Of The Night Flames
by Kalinyx Flamas
Summary: Kalinyx is the princess of the race of dragon's called Kamargrada, please read.. please c and c
1. Default Chapter

Name: Kalinyx Flamas  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'5"  
Hair: Shoulder length wavy flame red hair, more auburn with golds and oranges too, over all looks like fire.  
Eyes: Pale gold, almond shaped due to portuguese heritage.   
Facial structures: Slight cheek bones. Head is heart shaped. Lips are bow shaped, looked stained from blackberries, its just the colour of them.   
Skills: Skilled archer, and swords-woman, martial arts... Great knowledge of the magics.  
Clothes: Shirt: Tight black bodice made of knit, with traces of gold and red woven in, with a low neckline to expose cleavage, shirt's bottom ends one inch above navel. Sleeves are gypsy type, billowy in blood red colour, flowing over finger-tips. The bodice is like a tank top.. with no straps, the sleeves start off the shoulders.   
Pants: Tight black pants, low-riding below navel, wide belt made of gold with a large ruby set in the buckle in the shape of an eye, it is called the dragon's eye.   
Shoes: Combat boots.   
Accessories: Ruby set gold ring on right hand ring finger. Gold pentagram necklace, with small ruby stones on each point. Dangly earrings that are gold, but shaped like a flame, diamond stone where its in the ear, and a ruby stone in the center of the gold shaped flame.   
Birth mark: Flame shape on left pelvic bone, her pants show it so it isn't that low.  
Tattoo: reads animagus along back of left ear.  
Abilities: Expert in all martial arts. Great archer. Great knowledge in magics, but does not let it known until she needs to. Can turn into two different animals, A red firebreathing dragon that flies. She is half dragon anyway, so slight pointy ears, and a large black snake that goes on land and water, can breathe under water too. When Kali starts to get angry, her eyes start turning red, her hair looks as if someone has rubbed a balloon all over it, major static, objects rattle lightly and lift up. When fully angry, her eyes are pitch as the night, hair defying gravity, and she can control the objects whizzing around if she wants. Power of telekinesis, can control fire, it has no heat to her, and can wield it, and can make fire and.. umm .. you know, shoot it from her fingers..hhahaha, and anything related.  
Language: Can speak and understand any language of any creature.  
Familiars/pets: a Pheonix named 'Tobias' (male)... and a smoke-gray cat with light orange stripes along the belly and has blood coloured eyes, Firenne (female).  
Heritage: Mother was a portuguese human, and father was a fire-breathing red dragon.  
House: Gryffindor  
Classes: Divination, care of magical creatures, herbology, potions, transfiguration, and defense against the dark arts.  
Broom: Firebolt 2002  
Background info.: went to school for fist six years at "Falaerie's School for Gifted Females" in Portugal but is transferring to "Hogwarts" to live with her uncle, her mothers step brother, after her father was killed by dragon slayers and her mother was killed too by the other dragons because she no longer had her husband for protection.  
  
I am sorry to all that reads this, bear with me please, for its my first fan fiction! Well, and more or less the first writing I have done. I hope you will enjoy the story. However, I do not claim originality rights to any of the real harry potter characters, but i do claim originality of my own character I threw in, Kalinyx Flamas (yes I am aware it sounds like Kleenex). Any similarites between any of the characters is coincidental, as well as if the names are the same as someone elses. Plus the view constantly changes @.@ sorry! But when it starts as first person, its, um, well... we still know what Harry thinks, even though Kalinyx can't, make sense? No? Good. Enjoy.  
P.S. It is reconmended that you are 18 or older to read this story, as there is some adult content... But as I am only 17, I reconmend you be 16 or older. Please, if you are under 16 don't write to to me slandering me about the content. As it is clearly labeled here SIXTEEN OR OLDER your comment will be ignored and erased...And for consideration, I purposefully am not put harsh graphical nudity, not because I can't write it (I just don't want the little kids who lie about their age to get in too much trouble). Thank-you... n_n;;  
  
The Dark Goddess Of The Night FLames  
  
-An HP fanfic by Rebecca J. Bouchard  
  
The boy with the lightning mark scar and coal black hair stands almost directly between the ninth and tenth podium at King's Cross Station. Harry Potter is the boy's name. He lives with his aunt Petunia, his uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley, after his parents were murdered by a fearful dark wizard named "Voldemort". Lord Voldemort was, and some people still think he is, the greatest dark sorcerer, and the most feared. No one knows if he is truly dead or not. Or if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is just waiting to rise again. Harry's family is cruel to him because his parents had magic, and that Hary had magic too. His home life is very depressing, so Harry always feels not in place, excpet with his friends, Ronald Weasly, and Hermoine Granger.  
Harry Potter sighs and looks around, waiting for his friends to arrive. Harry's gaze stops as he notices a young woman, with a shock of red hair, standing alone and looking quite confused. Her features on her face are blurred by distance, and Harry's poor vision. On her shoulder, a gray cat is perched. The girl's brow is puckered with a mix of concentration and confusement. Next to her on the floor are two objects, one is a large rectangular shape, the other is slightly dome shaped with a cover over the top.  
Harry knew the rectangular shape was a steamer trunk, because he has one very much like it, but he pauses, the other object, the dome-shaped one also looks like something he had, although the girl's is slightly larger. In Harry's smaller, dome-shaped object sat his snowy owl, Hedwig. "This girl goes to Hogwarts, Harry thought, "Odd, I've never seen her before. She looks too old to be a first year, even I can tell from this distance."  
The girl leans close to her cat, and Harry could barely make out that her lips were moving, she pauses, shakes her head slightly and continues moving her mouth, talking, he assumes. Harry gets confused, there was no one around her except for the cat, she couldn't possibly be...  
Harry decides to walk over and talk to the young woman, so he can ask if she was going to Hogwarts, because she looked just as confused as Harry had when he started his first year at the school until Mrs. Weasly showed him the way through to platform nine and three quarters.  
Harry walks slowly to the girl and he is struck by a mild pain on his forehead, his scar was burning. Harry knew that when his scar hurt something important, powerful, or evil would happen. Not necessarily bad though. Harry shakes his head and continues on his path, dragging his trunk behind him and his owl in the other arm.  
As Harry nears her, he hears her speaking softly in a language he doesn't know, but he picks up the word, "Hogwarts". Harry taps her lightly on her shoulder, and she spins around. Startled, the cat gave out a huffed meow.  
"Yes?" She asks, her eyes lingering on Harry's face. She presses her hand to her heart and Harry's gaze follows for a few seconds before rising again. "Calma para baixo , Fier," she muttered softly.  
Harry takes a few seconds to observe her while her attention is diverted. While not staring he sees what she looks like, by doing a quick scan. She is a couple of inches shorter than himself, about five foot five inches. Her almost waist length hair is the colour of flame, and the curls and waves in it gives her hair the illusion that it was fire.  
Her eyes are such a startling gold that Harry feels his heart pound heavily, irregularly. Her iris's were pure yellow, like just burnished gold, and almond shaped. Her skin is olive tinged, and Harry believed she was partially Hispanic.  
Harry quickly dips his gaze lower and his eyes pass over her lips, full, and red, then lower still. Her clothes are an intricate design. Her shirt is a tightly fit black bodice in the style of a tank top, traces of red and gold are woven into the knit of the fabric. The neckline plunges to her valley, and the bottom of the shirt hangs an inch above her navel. The sleeves start off the shoulder, gypsy type, billowy in a blood red colour, flowing over finger-tips.  
Harry's eyes flickers over the cat on her shoulder, Fier, he heard the girl say... but was that its full name? Or just a nickname? The cat is a smoky-gray with redish orange stripes coming from its belly and flowing straight up to the spine, a few only go halfway up its side. Harry looks at the cat's eyes, "Red," he thought, "blood red!"  
While Harry had been looking at the girl, she in turn observed him. Harry's hair is black as night and disheveled. Peeking out from behind his unruly bangs was a scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt, "wicked", the girl mentally grinned. Then she quickly wiped it from her mind, she was not to be happy, when her parents... She carries on her examination, glasses, green eyes, cute. The though snuck out of her.  
Harry suddenly realizes they have been staring at each other and he blushes, and clears his throat, "Are you going to Hogwarts?" he questions, and his English accent sounds pleasant to the girl's ears.  
"Yes, yes I am." she rasped out, her smooth, accented voice darting through Harry's eardrums.  
Harry shivers, but not in cold.  
"Are you? Oh, wait, dumb question!" She laughs nervously.  
"Yeah, I am...Your accent sounds like spanish, is it? My name is Harry Potter, what's your name?" Harry asks.  
She opens her mouth to say something, but then quickly closes it, "Should I tell him my real name? Well... I see no harm..." she ponders, and nods, the uncertainty vanishing from her face. "I am portuguese. My name is Kalinyx Flamas." she blurts out, then looks at Harry quickly.  
"As if scanning my face for recognition," Harry wonders. He smiles and extends his right hand. "Nice to meet you," Harry says and Kalinyx mentally sighs with relief.  
"What did you expect? His eyes to widen and then comment on... my parents..." Kalinyx feels a pinprick in her eyes and quickly stops thinking about her sad thoughts. Kalinyx extends her right hand to meet with his hand.  
Their palms touch and their fingers firmly wrap themselves around their hands. They both feel a zap, like being shocked by static electricity. A silver cord mystically appears as it weaves itself around their hands and both feel their hearts tugout as if attached to the wispy bit of silver and melt together, but the connection is snapped as Kalinyx and Harry jerk their hands back and stare at each other in amazement.  
"What was that...?" Harry wonders.  
"What was that...?" Kalinyx wonders, and they both feel drawn to each other.  
They both feel their heart beats pick up and pound off-key. Harry steps forward slightly, feeling like for once he belongs.  
"E-excuse me Harry." Kalinyx stutters, uncertainly, but steps forward as well. Unexplainably drawn as well, like the moth to its flame. Harry lifts his left arm up and strokes the back of her neck with his fingers. Kalinyx's heart picks up speed, and she shudders. The silver cord begins to build at the slight contact of flesh to flesh.  
"I feel as if I know you, from a long time ago, like..." Harry moves closer and the cord thickens.  
"Like we... match..." Kalinyx and Harry's bodies are now touching as the cord that they can only detect, but not see becomes stronger and wraps its silken thread around the two beings.  
"Harry?" she questions as his head descends and his lips gently touch her lips. She responds by licking his bottom lip. Harry's heart beats hard, and he pulls her into the kiss.  
As Harry thrusts his tounge inside her mouth he wonders why he is doing this, but then decides he doesn't care and throws caution to the wind, pulling Kali closer. Kalinyx responds by running her fingers through his tousled hair and lets her tounge slide and meet with Harry's. Harry slips his hands down her back and then lets them glide back up to rest just below her breasts. She lets out a groan and nibbles on Harry's lower lip.  
Suddenly, a loud 'MEOW'! screeches and Harry and Kalinyx break apart and look down at the grey cat, blushing furiously. The cord breaks once more but is not totally gone, invisible sliver threads bind the two people together in a way that has been unknown in their life. The cord rather fades than breaks entirely, but is unseen, just felt by the two. 


	2. ChapterTwo

The cat gives out a few more growls and short meows and I sigh. I kneel infront of my cat. And I speak soflty in my native tounge, "Sorry Firenne! Sorry! What?" I pause and listen to the Fier's response, the soft meowling, Harry wonders what they are talking about. "A boy? Blond? One hundred yards?" I repeat, in portuguese.  
Harry's eyes widen as he realizes she was talking to her cat. "Were you just talking to your cat?" he asks.  
"Uhhh....yes." I feel my cheeks burn in a blush, I look in Harry's eyes and lean closer, lightly touching him on the chest, I let my fingers play with his collar bone. Harry's pulse beats rapidly. "Is that wrong?"  
Harry clears his throat. "Uh, no, actually I am a parlstounge."  
"Oh... neat." I snake my hand up the back of Harry's shirt and we both lean closer, touching chest to chest, stomach to stomach. My other hand, the right one, I let play with the hair above his right ear.   
Harry shudders and wonders just what has come over them, they have only known each other for less than half an hour...  
"Harry, I hope you aren't offended by my behavior." My gaze falls to his mouth, "But I have this feeling, that I cannot shake. I feel like I have known you forever."  
"I feel the same way, this is so fast..."  
"Harry, Draco Malfoy is approaching." I whisper quickly.  
"Malfoy?" just then Harry spots Malfoy, and his two cronies Crabbe, and Goyle behind me, not seeing my face. Malfoy has an evil snicker on his face, I can see because Harry is facing them and I can see the reflection in Harry's glasses.  
"Well well well, Potter," Draco says Harry's name in a sneer, "who is this? Ron? I always thought you friendship was a little... close." Malfoy and company sniggers at Harry. "So? I can take both of you on in a duel, Ron is as weak as a girl anyway." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laugh hysterically.  
I stiffen as Draco speaks and Harry watches my eyes tinge a faint red colour, which rapidly grows to crimson. I feel my hair crackle, and start to lift. Out of the corner of my eye I see my cage's cover lift slightly. Harry's heart thudded and goosebumps prickled all over his body, "Who is this girl?" he wonders, slightly afraid. Suddenly as Draco stops speaking, I smile, my eyes fading to its original gold, I place a hand on Harry's chest to comfort him and then I turn.  
"Draco! Lovely to see you too!" I gush in what appears to be sincere happiness and pleasure. Harry feels his heart slow and thud sickenly, but then I turn and wink at him. Harry feels his body warm and he grasps my left hand with his right.  
Harry sees the stunned look on Draco Malfoy's face and gets the privilige of grinning. He knew my looks are stunning, and my eyes haunting.  
"Y-you l-look remarkably like t---" Draco starts to say.  
"Yes." I say quickly, cutting him off. I don't want Harry to know. Draco's eyes widen and he steps forward, bending at the waist.  
"I apologise P---." Draco begins stiffly but I interupt him once again by placing a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from completing the bend, which Harry assumes was a bow.  
"That's enough Malfoy. State your business, make like a banana and split." I say briskly, placing my hands on my hips, wanting him to leave.  
Harry presses a hand to his mouth as he smothers a laugh at Draco's mouth as it hangs open and a dry squeak rasps out.  
Draco recovers and says, "Excuse me, your highness!" he said it sarcastically, but it was true, I am part of a royal family, actually, I am the head of it. Well now anyway.  
My father was the High-Lord of the dragons, the Kamargradas. The Kamargrada's were the race of fire dragons that could shift their form to human for a length of time, this was also the only dragon that could create other dragons by another way, other than procreation. This race was the most powerful, as well as the most rare. The Kamargrada's were the High-Rulers of the dragons simply beacuse they had great intellegence. My father ruled over all the dragon's but fell in love with a half-portuguese Princess.  
My mother's mother was the Queen of Portugal, who had an affair with a married man from England, who, after having a brief affair with my grandmother, felt the remorse and went back to his wife. Ten years after my mother was born, the man and his wife had a baby boy. But even thoguh of her illegitimate exsistance, the title of Princess passed to my mother, whos name was Chau, meaning valuable thing, on her 18th birthday. Later on that month my grandmother died.  
  
On the day of the Princess of Portugal's 19th birthday, she snuck away from the castle to wander in the country-side. It was a hot day in July, and when she approached a deep pond, with a high waterfall, she couldn't help but go for a little swim. She did not bring any extra clothes with her, only some food, so she stripped down to her birthday suit and dived in. She wasn't afraid of anyone seeing her because she was in the middle of the forest, with no one close by. What she was unaware of was a large dragon in the cave behind the waterfall was watching her. 


End file.
